


First Kisses

by Jemixe712



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Little Dialogue, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Romance, This is an experiment for me, definitely angst, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: A series of one-offs on different times Steve and Tony had a first kiss. It'll include different beginnings, AU's, what-ifs, and whatever else that comes to mind.





	1. During Training

**Author's Note:**

> I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter. For this first chapter, there are none. Enjoy. This first chapter takes place in an ambiguous post Avengers: Age of Ultron world, but where Civil War does not exist.

Steve flung Tony down to the ground after blocking a punch. The other man landed with a harsh exhale of breath. Steve liked to believe the two of them got along and formed a friendship, especially after their less than auspicious beginning. This new feeling of camaraderie was why Steve was currently teaching Tony different fighting techniques. The billionaire was a marvel to watch in the suit; a mixture of lethality and grace that always made Steve’s fingers itch. Even outside of the suit, Tony was willing and very able to dive headfirst into a fight. The way he jumped on Ultron’s back was proof enough, and Steve wanted to give Tony every advantage possible. 

“I think this mat will have a permanent imprint shaped like me by the time we leave.”

Steve smiled and gave Tony a minute to catch his breath before offering him a hand up. He ignored the spike of awareness that stirred in his stomach and started where Tony’s calloused hand fit perfectly into his own. He had become very proficient in ignoring his attraction to Tony Stark. At first, it was because of their acrimonious meeting, then because Tony was with Pepper Potts. And now, at this point, it was just habit and not knowing how the other man felt or how he’d react. Steve just felt stuck.

“Earth to Steve? Am I boring you?”

Steve was sure his smile was soft, and his voice gave away too much when he replied, “Never.”

Tony stilled utterly, and Steve realized he was still holding Tony’s hand. The air felt charged with potential, and Steve felt this was a defining moment. His hand tightened, and Tony’s grip did the same. Almost as if watching from the outside, he saw his free hand reach up and cup Tony’s cheek. He used his other to pull the shorter man closer. Tony swallowed and licked his lips, and Steve watched Ton’s eyes darken, and his pupils widen. 

When Steve’s lips were barely touching Tony’s, he realized how close they were. He could feel Tony’s breath on each exhale. He didn’t know why he was waiting. 

Tony brought his body closer, so they were just barely touching, the only thing Steve felt was intent and body heat and pressure. Tony lifted his chin and closed his eyes. Steve felt pressure built in his chest; he felt it burst and closed the remaining distance, pressing his lips to Tony’s. They were soft and a little chapped, and he never kissed anyone with facial hair before. Tony placed his hand on Steve's waist, and Steve thought it would burn an imprint there.

The kiss was chaste, but still left Steve breathless when they parted. Steve smiled and was about to speak when the earth was pulled from under his feet. Between one breath and the next, he found himself on his back; the breath knocked out of him. The sound of Tony laughing, full-bodied and carefree, arrested him and prevented him from catching the breath he lost. Tony was still chuckling as he held out a hand to help Steve up. Instead of getting up, he used the grip to pull the other man down. Steve used his strength to control the fall and roll the genius under him. Tony was still smiling when he wrapped a hand around Steve's neck, pulling him down until their lips met again. 


	2. During an Art Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is at an art exhibit where he meets artist Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be no warnings in this chapter. 
> 
> I didn't know where to go with this after I started, so it just sort of happened. I'm not unhappy with it, but eh. It just is. Also I know nothing about art except there are things I like and things I don't, so my art description is pretty much just ooh, pretty, and not pretty. So, insert own art stuff that is better than what is written. :D

Tony was at an art exhibition opening night. Stark Industries was known as a patron of the arts; they go to these shows and sponsor new artists, help them gain recognition. It runs the gamut of painters, sculptors, writers, actors, dancers -- the whole spectrum. It was Tony's initial idea when he heard a pianist that reminded him of his mother play on the street one day. However, it turned into Pepper's baby, and she was very good at spotting new talent. SI was growing a reputation for being both a tech leader and a hitmaker. Tony's moniker had changed from "Merchant of Death" to "Midas." While in this case, the driving for was Pepper, both were happy with the positive press. The climb out of the red was tedious and tiring. It was a long, hard fight that SI still dealt with. 

Tony was only vaguely paying attention to the paintings, while he could appreciate the aesthetic appeal and he knows what he liked, it never honestly called to him. He'd always really preferred music. Even his technology, his holograms, his engineering, that was his art, while music was his passion. Pepper was the one who liked paintings, and she was real collector there. 

"Tony, come meet Steve."

Tony immediately changed direction when he heard Pepper. He arrived to see her standing next to a tall, handsome blond with blue eyes, broad shoulders, trim waist, long legs, and a smile equal parts shy, nervous, and hopeful. He wore clothes that were neat and clean, taken care of and fit well, but were older and well worn. 

"Pepper, my light."

"Steve Rogers, meet Tony Stark. Tony, Steve is one of the artists highlighted tonight. Let him show you his painting and get to know one another."

Pepper would often introduce him to the artists she was planning on sponsoring, so this was nothing new. Still, she seemed very intent, more than usual. Both he and Steve watched Pepper leave before looking at one another. 

"So, you paint?" Tony smiled an overly bright smile and took a sip of his drink. 

Steve laughed, more of an expelling of nervous energy than anything else before he answered, "Some. I mostly draw and work with charcoal, but there are some things I like doing with oil paints."

"How did you get into it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Steve put his hands in his pockets before he answered, "Art has always been a hobby of mine. I would doodle on everything. But, when I got out of the Army, it became an obsession. I was in a pretty...not okay place. A friend of mine who works with vets at the VA suggested using my art as therapy or catharsis or something. And it worked, uh...helped a lot."

Tony listened, and as Steve talked, they walked to a small alcove with a few pieces. Tony didn't mean to, but he tuned Steve out, focused on the paintings. Some paintings were of animals, or landscapes, or people, the usual things seen.  But some were more abstract than realism, but some intentional shapes or people seemed to edge into being a recognizable being. However, he could tell they were all imbued with feeling and intent. Some seemed painful with slashes of paint and hard lines and angry points. Others looked sad and confused, the colors blending without meaning to, unsure of what they were doing. But one, in particular, caught Tony's eye. It was a blue circle with a red and gold background. It seemed both angry but hopeful and how colors splashed on a canvas could be imbued with such feeling boggled Tony's mind. The painting felt like it came from a dream. 

"--ark? Tony?"

A light pressure against his shoulder brought Tony's attention back to Steve. Tony took a drink to battle a suddenly dry throat. 

"These are good. Pepper is the real art aficionado, but even I can tell these are all amazing. I'm sure you know, or maybe not, SI sponsors various artists, and Pepper has pretty much already chosen you. And I have to agree, after seeing these, I'm behind it 100%. Pepper has the paperwork, and we'll have the lawyers go over it. You'll retain all rights to your art; just SI gets first dips on displaying it. And we get first dibs on anything you want to sell for a set period agreed upon in the contract."

Tony kept glancing between Steve and the painting. 

"I've met you before, you know, though I am not surprised you don't remember. You met a lot of people that day. You were giving a weapons demo, and it was amazing to watch. But I also saw you later, leaning behind the chow hall. You looked tired."

Tony didn't remember that because he'd felt that a lot before he got out of designing and selling weapons. 

"I just wanted to say that I respect your decision to do what you feel is right. And that even though you are no longer designing weapons, the fact you are still designing body armor is a really good thing. So thank you for that. I know it has saved the lives of a lot of people, many friends of mine included."

Tony felt a painful piercing in his chest like a splinter was working its way out that had been embedded there for a while. He had been vilified for his decision to stop making weapons for the military, had been told he was no longer patriotic or interested in protecting service members who fought. He just made his money on their backs and their sacrifice. To hear Steve thank him for it brought with it a lot of confused feelings. And it choked him up. It had been so long since someone other than Pepper said something like that. Even Rhodey took a while to come around. 

Tony stuck his hand out, not knowing what else to do. He saw it was shaking, but before he could pull it back, Steve had grasped it. Never taking his eyes off of Tony's, Steve raised Tony's hand and kissed the back of it, smiling a little while he did it. Tony rapidly blinked, trying to keep his tears in check. 

"Thank you for helping to keep our soldiers safe. And thank you for sponsoring my art." 


	3. A Mechanic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing at MIT, Tony runs away. He finds a job at Bucky's mechanic shop where he meets Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I lost the plot of this one somewhere. It did not turn out the way I wanted and went in a completely different direction and just got super long. Also, it got sad. I waffled back and forth between liking it and not liking it, and finally had to come to a point where it was just done. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about a lot of things, such as mechanic shops and cars, to beware the vague?   
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

   Tony ran away from home as soon as he finished walking across the stage with his Masters in Business and Bachelors in Mechanical Engineering. He was 17, and he was on a very accelerated track of coursework. He ran away from his father and his home. Tony was staying in shelters when he could as he didn’t have his own money to rent a place. That lasted for as long as it took Jarvis and Rhodey to track him down. So now, Jarvis knew where he was, and Tony assumed Jarvis kept his mother updated on his well-being, who in turn likely kept Obie in the loop. He still kept in touch with Rhodey, who was going on to his technical school and his pilot training courses. Rhodey didn’t know he’d run away, but then, Rhodey knew it was terrible at home, but not how bad. He just knew about the extreme pressures, and probably thought Howard was only a horrible father. He just didn’t know how bad. 

   Still, Tony needed a job, and he found one in a small mechanic shop in Brooklyn. When he first walked into the shop, he saw a guy in overalls, long hair tied back in a bun, and grease everywhere working on a vintage motorcycle. It looked like he was in the beginning stages of refurbishing it as it seemed beat up, old, rusted, and just crap. Tony thinks the only reason he got the job was not because of his degrees, but because when he’d recognized the bike, asked “Is that a 1942 Harley Davidson WLA. Or a replica?” And Tony was able to make some suggestions on how to fix it up. The guy, James “Call me Bucky” Barnes looked surprised. 

   The fact that he hired Tony without any prior experience, references, and when it was apparent he was on his own and not quite 18 yet pretty much ensured Tony’s loyalty for life. The fact that Bucky was good with fixing up cars and was more than willing to listen to Tony talk about different cars, especially classic cars, was the cherry on top. Bucky was about ten years older than Tony, and he was pretty much the older brother Tony never thought even to want. It was amazing. He kicked Tony out of the shop when he thought he’d been in too long, brought extra food for Tony to eat, and watched out for Tony whenever he’d let the older man. Then Tony met Steve. 

   Steve was tall, blond, muscular, broad shoulder, and had a smile that lit up the entire shop when he came in and saw the progress that had been made on the bike. It turned out it was his. 

   “This is coming along so great, Buck! I can’t believe how much you’ve done; it hasn’t taken you nearly as long as you said it would.”

   Bucky took a massive bite of the burger Steve had brought and swallowed maybe half before he answered, “Was Tony Edwards. He had some good suggestions, and he’s been helping on it a lot. Smart kid.”

   Tony scowled at being called a kid; he would be 18 in like, five months. Still, he couldn’t help the warm feeling that came with the praise. Then Steve turned that smile on him, and Tony felt it in his bones, it was so potent. Tony quickly turned back to the oil change he was performing to hide his flushed cheeks before the other man noticed. 

   Steve, Tony learned, owned the small garage with Bucky, though he did not work there. Instead, he worked as an art teacher a community college and volunteered at a veteran’s clinic. It turned out, both Steve and Bucky had served a tour in the Army before getting out. They both spoke sparingly about what they did, but Tony could imagine. 

   Steven visited the shop more often, and Tony learned that he was genuinely nice and fantastic person. He teased Bucky and Tony both, occasionally offered to help with the work, but mostly he would bring assignments in to grade, or he would sketch quietly in the background as Tony and Bucky worked. Soon enough, it was Tony’s birthday. He’d spent the other holidays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, alone in his small apartment. He was working on the first lines of code for what he hoped would be an entirely autonomous AI, a huge advancement from Dum-E, which he’d made at MIT. But his birthday was different. 

   Jarvis was there. Jarvis was always there, as much as he could be. He’d made sure Tony was eating, while not stepping on the independence he’d wanted when he’d run away. He taught Tony basic cooking outside what he’d learned in college. But mostly, Jarvis was there as a friendly face, as a messenger for his mother. However, it was Tony’s 18th birthday, and it was a tremendous occasion because he didn’t have to hide from his father anymore. He was an adult, and he was happy doing his mechanic thing with Bucky and the visits and sandwiches from Steve. 

   In the afternoon, Jarvis stopped by laden with bags of food and a gift from Tony’s mother. He got a phone call from Rhodey, who was still in pilot’s training, or something. He’d sent a card and a gift; it was a replica of the plane he’d be flying. It was cool. But the biggest surprise was there was another knock on the door. He opened it to find Bucky and Steve, both there, with a small box and a little bag. That was when Bucky and Steve got to meet Jarvis, who totally noticed Tony’s crush on Steve. Thankfully he didn’t say anything.

   The summer passed by quickly and the shop got busier. Between Bucky and Tony working repairs and doing some custom work, word of mouth spread pretty far and wide. Bucky had to hire on another worker, someone he’d met through the VA and Steve named Sam. Sam was good with the newer model vehicles and their onboard computer systems. While that was something Tony did before, he was fine giving it up to mostly Sam as that allowed him to work on other pursuits. 

   Steve came in one day in the late summer, smiling and glowing and so happy. He went over to Bucky to show him something, which earned him a slap on the back and a hug. Curious, Sam and Tony walked over to see. Steve was holding a box with a lovely engagement ring inside. It turns out her name was Sharon, and she and Steve had been dating for a little over three years. They’d met in the Army but hadn’t gotten together until after Steve left. 

   Tony fixed on a smile and congratulated Steve, but he felt a piercing in his chest. He’d never had any real hope of actually having any relationship with Steve, but at least there was the chance before, like Shrodinger's relationship; there was and was not a chance they'd hook up until something happened to force a decision one way or the other. Now, it was gone completely. And it wasn’t as if he was in love with the guy. But he did feel as if something slipped through the cracks. Something important. If Bucky or Sam noticed how quiet he was after that, neither one said anything. 

   Next thing Tony knew, the holidays were closing in again, and he’d been at the shop for over a year. Steve still visited, and he even sometimes brought his fiance. She was pleasant, and Tony also liked her. Tony started spending time at home when his father was gone on his business trips. It allowed him to see his mom and Jarvis. 

   Suddenly, it was mid-December, and Tony was working his way through the pre-holiday car check-ups and tune-ups. 

   “Wow, a Royce just pulled up to the front of the shop.” Sam had stood up from his workstation and walked to the garage door. He was the one who met the driver, glancing at Bucky and Tony during the talk. 

   “Tony, man’s here for you.”

   Tony didn’t recognize the man, and while it wasn’t unheard of to be by-name requested, it was still rare. When he reached Sam, he thanked him, “Thanks. The next car is ready for you to hook it up to the computer for the diagnostics.”

   Sam took the dismissal with a nod and left Tony alone with the man.

   “Good afternoon Mr. Stark. I’m Harold Hogan, Mr. Stane’s driver. I’ve been ordered to take you home. There’s been an accident.”

   The air rushed out of Tony’s lungs, and everything slowed down and felt like he was underwater. Nothing was clear. He had a bad feeling, and he just nodded. He yelled something back inside the garage and then left with Harold Hogan. 

   The funeral happened almost immediately, there was so little time between the car accident, and the funeral Tony was still reeling. It didn’t seem real, he had just had Thanksgiving with his Mother and Jarvis, and his father had come home, and he was maybe going to see him for Christmas. But now all three were dead, in an accident, a mixture of alcohol, bad weather, snow, ice, and the dark. And now, he was supposed to go into the family business and settle into a position at Stark Industries. All he wanted to say was that he already had a job. 

   “Obie, give me until the New Year to settle some affairs. Then I’ll be ready to work.”

   The next day, the day before Christmas, Tony returned to the shop and greeted Bucky and Steve. Sam had apparently been given the day off to spend with his family and did extra rotations at the clinic. Bucky had given Tony time off to go to the funeral, though Tony had come in and worked some anyway. Now he stood in the garage in a suit, shoes, and sunglasses that cost as much as the shop made in half a year, and the same Rolls Royce was parked out front, the motor still on, Harold Hogan behind the wheel. 

   Steve and Bucky both stood up and looked adorably confused, but happy to see Tony. He didn’t take his sunglasses off if only to hide how red his eyes were. 

   “Tony, how are you holding up? Come sit down.” Tony let Steve steer him towards the office couch and sit him down. He allowed Bucky push a cup of coffee into his hands, only then noticing they were shaking. 

   “So, I feel like I should come clean with you guys.”

   The other two men sat down and waited for Tony to talk, which was harder to do than he’d anticipated. However, he felt he owed it to the two of them, to be honest. 

   “I ran away from home last year because my home life was not the greatest. I stayed long enough to finish up a few degrees from MIT, then when my father dragged me back home to start work at his company, I left.”

   “You weren’t even 18 yet, how many degrees did you have?”

Tony smiled at Bucky’s question; it was rife with incredulity.

“An MBA and a BS in Mechanical Engineering. So, I could be classified as a genius, but back to the point. You took a big risk hiring me especially since you didn’t know anything about me. So, in addition to already having a few degrees by 17, I also used the wrong name. I’m Anthony Edward Stark, not Anthony Edwards. And I’m telling you this because I have to give my two weeks notice. With my...father dead I have to go back to Stark Industries. And I also wanted to say thank you very much for helping me this past year.”

Tony downed the rest of his coffee and stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t expecting Steve and Bucky to be angry, but he was preparing for that reaction. It would be well within their rights. 

“Hey, no. When I hired you, I knew you were having problems, and I suspected you hadn’t given your real name. But you still seemed like a good kid, and you knew your way around vintage motorcycles. Tony, you’ll always be welcomed here.”

Tony was not going to cry, he’d done enough of that in the privacy of his room, but Bucky was making it very hard to control himself. So he nodded and tightened his hand into a fist in his pocket. 

“Thanks. I’ll remember that. I really do have to go now, but I’ll be seeing you around. Steve, it was a pleasure.”

“I’ll walk you out, Tony.”

Tony nodded and started walking to the entrance of the garage. 

“Tony, you will come back and visit us, right? I know Sam will miss you and your arguments about music, and Bucky has pretty much adopted you. And Sharon and I loved seeing you, and you’ll have to come to the wedding.”

Tony stared at the ground, “Yeah. I’ll come back, and I wouldn’t miss the wedding. Just, let me know when you have the details down and where you guys are registered so I can get you a great gift.”

Steve’s hand underneath Tony’s chin caught his attention, lifting it up, so Tony had to look Steve in the eyes. 

“Tony, you’re a good kid, don’t forget that. And we will hold you to your promise to visit.”

Tony dredged up a smile from somewhere, glad he still had his sunglasses on when Steve brushed a soft, fraternal, kiss on Tony’s forehead. 

“Bye Steve. See you around.”

Tony got into the back of the car and didn’t once look back.


	4. Public Displays of Affection Make People Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha said public displays of affection made people uncomfortable.

Tony and Steve were in a crowded outdoor market running from some very bad people who wanted the two of them very, very dead. It was a Christmas market in a Germany, so they did not stand out too much, just enough. The two of them were trying to use the crowd for cover while still ensuring they weren’t putting anyone in danger. The mission was not supposed to be difficult, but they were given bad intel. For that reason, Tony didn’t have his suit and Steve didn’t have his shield. As a show of goodwill, both Steve and Tony had agreed to come unarmed. They were supposed to just do a hand-off!

“We can split up?” 

Steve was shaking his head no ever before Tony finished asking the question. “No, it would be better if we stayed together. If we split up, there is a good chance both of us could be taken out, or captured. If we stay together, we have a better chance of fending them off or escaping.”

Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him down an aisle that was between a wurst stand and a gluhwein stand. In an effort to keep warm, the aisle was very crowded with tourists and locals. It could possibly give the two a chance to put more distance between them and their pursuers. 

“I need enough time to jerry-rig a comm together to alert the rest of the team. I can’t do that with these guys up our asses! I am never leaving home without my suit again! I’ll figure out a way to carry it with me even if I have to create nanites to store it inside my bones!”

Steve snorted a laugh and dragged Tony through the crowd, “Do what you can, I’ll try and steer you around any human obstacles. Let’s just hope these guys aren’t into civilian casualties.”

Steve tightened his hold on Tony and tried to steer him with both that hand and his body. Tony wasn’t really dressed for the weather, and Steve always ran hot, so he was able to feel the genius’ shivers. 

Music from a carousel sounded from Steve’s left, so Steve went right, down another aisle that was selling ornaments. If he could buy Tony some time, or find a way to get rid of their tail for just a little bit, out smart them, maybe Tony could fix the remains of the comms to contact the team. 

“Public displays of affection!”

“What? Is someone doing that? It’ll keep them warm at least. Just keep watching where we are going, it’s hard to deal with my tools and the mechanics this small while on the move, Cap.”

“No Tony, something Natasha told me. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

Steve stopped walking and turned to face Tony, briefly glancing to see if there was anyone else around. Tony looked confused, made even more so because he was holding a cell phone in his hands that he was trying to re-wire. 

“What? Who are you going to kiss?”

Steve saw some of their followers and answered, “You, so would you please kiss me!?.”

He saw the other man swallow and glance over his shoulder, immediately seeing their pursuers. 

“Fine.” Tony reached up and wrapped a hand behind Steve’s neck, gently tugging to bring their mouths closer. Steve’s hands automatically came up, one gripped Tony’s hip, the other slid up to settle between the smaller man’s shoulders. 

The feel of Tony’s facial hair was softer than he would have thought, and his lips were cold and chapped, but still soft. Steve felt one of Tony’s hands slide down to wrap around his waist, under his jacket to bring them closer together. Tony’s breath was warm against his cheek on each exhale. Steve felt Tony’s muscles tense up, then slowly relax, he felt Tony melt into him. The noises of people talking, the music playing, all faded into the background. 

Of course if was Natasha who got their attention and broke up the kiss with a less than polite cough. Steve was happy to note that Tony pulled back slowly, as if he was reluctant to part. His eyes were almost all pupil, his skin was flushed, and his lips were shiney. Steve turned to Natasha who was looking about as amused as he’d ever seen her. 

“We’ve got your ride out. Good work, Stark, getting that phone to work on the same frequency as our trackers.” She also handed Steve two ear-comms pieces.

Steve quickly stepped back and turned to Natasha, straightening his shirt from where Tony had bunched it in his hand. 

“We’ll meet you at the exfil point.”

The red head raised an eyebrow, but left after a quick glance at Tony and a parting smirk. 

When Steve turned back to Tony, the genius had regained his composure, and he was looking at Steve’s forehead? Close enough to seem like he was looking Steve in the eye, but he wasn’t. And the other man seemed disappointed? Sad? Steve couldn’t tell. Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but Steve spoke before he could.

“So, was it a bad kiss?”

Tony blinked, obviously not expecting that question. “What? No. It wasn’t bad. Why would you think it was bad? And why would that be the first question you ask?”

“Natasha may have implied I wasn’t a good kisser before. I was curious.”

“Right, okay. I think we should get to the exfil point, I’m sure the quinjet will be warm.”

“Tony,” Steve reached out and put his hand on Tony’s should. “Were you disappointed with the kiss?”

“What kind of question is that? If I say yes, your feelings get hurt, and if I say no, I’m still backed into a corner. Just leave it and let’s go.”

“How about this, if you say yes, that means we can practice more so I can get better, and if you say no you weren’t disappointed, then we can do it more anyway because we both liked it.”

Tony no longer looked disappointed, instead he looked haltingly hopeful. With a small smile, he said, “We can talk more about it on the plane, where it is warm. But, I’d say chances are pretty good we can do this again.”

The comm in Steve’s ear sounded, making him realize he’d forgotten to give Tony his.

“When you boys are done passing notes in class, can you get a move on and get your asses to the plane.”

The two headed to the plane after Clint gave them directions, and Steve thought to himself that maybe this mission wasn’t a complete bust after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my goals is to write something that can involve more than just the main characters. I know a weakness of mine is writing multiple characters, whether that is because it can be difficult to juggle so many, or because I cannot necessarily relate to/get in the head of certain ones, I don't know. But hopefully as I continue writing, I'll be able to work out these kinks and work on that weakness. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr. Come find me. Jemionis-Travels.


End file.
